Currently, assessment of biodiversity at various scales often relies on sample-sorting or fieldwork-based data collection methodology. Species assessment in relatively large or weakly accessible areas, assessment of microscopic flora and fauna in biological samples and assessment of geological species diversity across large landscapes are a time-consuming and challenging tasks for ecologists, biologists and geologists. Key factors need to be determined before a sampling design for species diversity analysis is ready for implementation, such as: (i) the number of sampling units; (ii) the spatial placement of the sampling units; (iii) clear definition of the statistically meaningful species of concern; and, (iv) an operational definition of a species community (microscopic or macroscopic). Moreover, sample-based and field-based approaches are typically labor intensive and costly, and only a small fraction of a study area may be sampled.